My New Weird Family
by King-Madrid69
Summary: A family... Natsu always thought he would never have a family, he always wanted one but he gave up on it. Then one day a girl named Layla from his school declares that she and Natsu are now dating and decides he is going to be her daughter's new father. Will Natsu accept or will he retaliate to this weird girl? NatsuxLayla
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is just a prologue, no chapter will be like this. This is just a back story

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima

First Person POV

* * *

Family...

Everyone had a family...

Except for me, I always wondered why I never had a family. I would always see kids my age holding onto their parents hand, their parents celebrating their kids birthdays with a party full of their friends and family, and them just smiling without a care in the world. ( _Just realized I didn't even know my_ _ **own**_ _birthday at the time which made no sense at all.. Meh probably does in the manga_ ) That wasn't the only thing, I didn't have any friends either, because for some reason that I will never know, or so I thought...

People would always turn their back on me for some reason, avoided me like the plague, they couldn't even look at me without having some sort face full of disgust pointed directly at me.

They called me a monster who should just die, a piece of trash who should just disappear. They said this to me everyday and the only time I could be by myself was deep in the forest where a little swing was located and was able to take away the pain I felt. The swing was the only time I had fun as sad as that sounds but that was when I could forget everything that troubled me. I would just get on the swing and just feel all my problems slipping away. But one day the swing was destroyed because there was a forest fire one day and my only form of enjoyment was gone at least for a little bit. I did other mundane things to get people's attention and that did the trick but they still considered me trash.

I always thought that one man's trash would be another man's treasure, but sadly that wasn't the case. I've found out that... Trash will always be trash, at least in my case. People always broke into and vandalized where I lived, would refuse to let me go buy something as simple as a candy bar from a convenient store before chasing me out, even having the _audacity_ to viciously beat me up to the near brink of death. During all of these events happening to me nobody would even bother to help a 5 year old kid in the time of need. That's right I was only five years old, but people still had uncontrollable hatred and fear towards me, and I hated them for that. But then on a certain day...

"You are the offspring of two viscous criminals who are wanted throughout the entire world government and you are the brother of the person who once wrecked havoc upon this world... You are a member of the Dragneel Family, one of the most dangerous and _hated_ families out there!" An individual degenerate scum said to me one day.

That was when I found out I was related to a bunch of people who were monsters and criminals. It wasn't my fault but for some GOD DAMN REASON...! That just made it worse, everyone thought I was the reincarnation of 3 world known criminals who brought despair into peoples minds, and left hatred in their hearts They were one of the most powerful and ruthless criminals of this world.

Oh! I forgot to mention, notice how I said _'were one of the most powerful and ruthless criminals'._ Well see the thing is... they are dead... very, absolutely, certainly, definitely dead. You see the thing is I actually confronted my parents before their unfortunate demise. I went to see what was so cruel and scary about them and I could see why people said all those things about my parents. Finding my parents were a pain in the ass because where was I supposed to look for people who the government or even the council couldn't find but I finally found some leads and clues to where they were.

I finally saw a picture of my family and man was I surprised when I saw my family. Especially my father because when I first saw his picture he looked exactly like me except with a few differences both of us had pink hair, mine was spiky in every direction and defied the laws of gravity but my father's was only spiky in the front and the rest was shaved in the back while also having a muscular figure similar to mine but he was more bulky. My mother looked nothing like me at all, she looked more like my brother than me. My mother had a womanly figure which I figure lots of women would kill to have but anyways she had dark hair tied in a bun with bangs coming down from each side of her face. Last but least my brother, okay I'm tired of describing my family so just know he looks like my mother.

I managed to find out they were in this dangerous game where you get teleported to an actual island which I think was called TENROU ISLAND. It was hard getting access to the game since you needed to be able know how to fight, have money and had to risk your life. But luckily for me I had money and got some fighting experience from when I went on my some adventures which I won't talk about right now. When I reached my father's destination I saw my him making eye contact with another lesser known criminal. I swear I could hear him just shaking in his spot pissing and shitting in his pants just by looking at the Pinkette. My father looked pissed for some god-knows-what reason and then what surprised me the most was when he grabbed the guys face, slammed him to the ground and started viciously beating the guy to death giving no fucks at all.

Then me being the dumbass/badass I was decided to jump out and make him stop. What made it worse was that I made him fight me which made him even more confused as to why a kid would challenge him and what the hell a kid like me was doing in the middle of the night and how I was In TENROU ISLAND. He didn't know who I was at first and I had no plan to tell him who I was. Unfortunately he found out who I was because he said that me and him were similar in a way that I will get to later.

Before I even realized it, I was getting my ass beat by my own father and I had no chance of defeating him in a one on one fight. While I was getting tossed around like I was nothing by the older Dragneel, I felt something snap, something inside of me. It felt great I didn't know what it was when I felt it, but it gave me some sort of strength that was enough to defeat someone as powerful as my dad. At first I thought I got the hammer of justice power known as...

Main Character/Plot Armor... But that wasn't the case it turns out when my father told me that most Dragneels loved to fight, and that whoever has Dragneel blood can get stronger from coming back from the very brink of death. To be honest it just sounded like what he said was ripped out of some manga or anime, but sadly he was actually right. I did love getting into fights and each time I was beaten up by the people who hated me I felt less and less pain each time they beat me to a pulp.

Anyway, I actually defeated me and let me tell you I was in a far worse condition than he was in. I barely had enough strength to make him unable to move and knock him out while capturing him, but he... he broke my left arm, broke six of my ribs, left a scar on my neck, and crushed my voice box while leaving some other injuries. Luckily since we were in the game at the time I was lucky enough to get an item to heal all my wounds.

After the older Dragneel woke up he didn't take losing to me all that well and demanded for me to finish him off and kill him. I by no means wanted to kill him because I thought killing him would be letting him off the hook too easily. I wanted him to see what he did to millions of people he's hurt or killed and make him see whatever dream he had shattered. That may sound a bit sadistic but you get the point I wasn't gonna kill him, I didn't know he had a gun on him and he mangaged to free himslef from his restraints and what he did next shocked me.

He committed suicide right in front of me... Yeah that's right he took his own life for what I can only guess is losing to a child like me who was only 13 years old at the time. What made the situation worse was when I didn't realize my mother witnessed my father take his own life and in a flash... she ended her life the same gun my father ended his own life with. I was scarred, not because of the deaths I just witnessed but the cause of them. They each pulled the trigger of the gun and aimed towards their heads and what I saw was something no child should bear witness. I don't even want to remember the puddle of blood they were making and seeing the gun shot wounds on their heads.

Overtime I got over their deaths and suddenly after my parent's death people who used to despise me just started talking to me and praising me for my father's defeat and my parents death. A little later after their deaths I found out that my brother died of a disease that I can't remember. Back to before about people praising me, they talked to me as if they didn't treat me like garbage, or a monster that should die. I hated that those people could think I could just forget the pain and misery they caused to me. They didn't know what it was like back then for me. Nothing but pain and darkness... A pitch black hell filled with misery. I left my old home to a new place called Magnolia to which is where I am today.

I moved to magnolia when I was 14 and luckily no one knew who I was nor did they know about the Dragneel degenerate scum. I didn't make any friends since I never got to socialize with anybody when I was younger. I never socialized with anybody nor did anybody socialize with me. I only socialized when this one girl was getting picked on by some bullies and was crying later the same day. Me being as bored as I was decided to just save her from bullies because I hated the fact of someone treating someone else badly for their own amusement or to make themselves feel better. I also had to cheer her up because apparantely she lost a father and she didn't now how to cope with it, and it took me a while to cheer her up since I never lost anybody considering I never had a family.

She never talked to me again and I thought she didn't want to associate herself with me because she probably thought I was some sort of delinquent because of my pink hair. A lot of people judged me for that. I didn't know it at the time but apparantely she had a situation in which I would get involved in later.

One more thing I forgot to mention, my name is Natsu Dragneel and this is story of when I was a kid. Now onto the story from when I am a teenager and my new weird life as a regular person.

* * *

See You guys next Chapter!


	2. Going to School

**Hope you guys enjoy, this story will continue here and there but not continuously. Just felt like writing it.**

* * *

First Pov

I woke up to my alarm signalling it was time for me to get ready for school. I reached out to stop the alarm before getting out of bed and getting ready for another day of school. I then grab a towel near my bed and head towards my shower to fully wake myself up since it is also relaxing just being in the shower.

When I finish my shower I go towards my closet to get see what I am going to wear. I spot a white T-shirt and a black hoodie right next to it. I grab them both before lowering my head to grab a pair of socks next and then finally grab a pair of shoes from the many pairs I have. I have a lot of stuff since I have a lot of money from when I was a kid, it is enough for me to be considered a billionaire which I technically am but I never like to show it. Even though I have all that money I only really use it to pay bills for my house.

I do regular kind of work a lot so the stuff I buy is from my jobs, not from my 'adventure money'. Anyway I put on my clothes for the day before looking at my clock and realizing that I still have... _A WHOLE HOUR?!_

I just realized that yesterday I didn't even look at what time I set my alarm to and even worse was _WHY THE HELL DID I EVEN CHANGE MY ALARM?!_. Well, since I'm already fully awake I might as well just watch a movie or something. I walk towards my living room which is the entertainment room of my house.

My house has many different rooms that are important to me which is my work room, entertainment room and my relaxing room. I also have my guest room and my two bathrooms. My house is really big and it's big enough for a family of four. I don't even know why I have a guest room since I never have any guests anyway.

Back to me being in the living room, I look at the choices as to what I can use for entertainment. I could play on my phone, play on my console or watch some movies on my blu-ray. I think about my first two choices to which I remember that I have some work to do on them and just decide to watch a movie. I see my movie collection and see through many choices before grabbing the movie 'Die Hard'.

Later during the video of the movie I grab my wrist watch on the table right in front of me and realize that it is finally time to get to school. I then pause the movie, turn the blu-ray off, grab my phone with earbuds and my backpack before heading towards my garage. I forgot to mention my garage since I don't really consider it part of the house but that's just me.

I step into the garage and spot my car which let me tell you it's a... Mclaren P1. Yeah again this was bought from my adventure money but let me tell you this car was worth it, even though I don't take it to school just because of the attention I would get. Shame... _Dame_ Shame.

I exit my garage then lock my door before heading out to school. While walking I decide to pull out my phone, put on some music and put the earbuds in my ear to block out all the sounds around me

Third POV

While the Pinkette was walking towards his school a blonde woman spotted him before she started to blush and stare at the man. The blonde noticed the pinkette getting too far from her sight and decided to follow Natsu towards school.

As if sensing something felt wrong, the pinkette abruptly spun his head around and saw the girl that was following him while making her jump a bit from his sudden act. He recognized the blonde and remembered it was the same girl he saved from those bullies a few years ago.

"Hey... It's you. What are you doing following me?" Natsu asked the blonde before taking off one of his earbuds and waiting for the girls response. "I-I go to the same school as you so you can't really say I'm following you since I'm going to the same place as you" The blonde replied while still blushing and looking away from the man.

"Guess you're right, sorry about that Hearfillia" The pinkette apologized to the blonde now known as Hearfillia while turning back around and went back to what he was doing before encountering the girl when she suddenly shouted.

"W-WAIT HOLD ON! NATSU!" The pinkette heard his name called from the blonde and then turned around wondering what was up with her all of a sudden."What is it?" Natsu asked while giving the blonde his attention.

"Since you scared me just now and you accused me of me following you. I think you have you have to make it up to me." Heartfillia stated while walking towards Natsu and invading his personal space. "What the hell are you even talking abou-" Natsu asked before he was so rudely interrupted

"You are going to let me walk with you to school and also my name is Layla. My last name is Heartfillia." The blonde now known as Layla Heartfillia said to the pinkette while now standing right next to him and then suddenly pulled his arms in between her huge orbs of flesh.

The boy was speechless as to what happened and didn't even react at all. He just stood there with a confused face until Layla smiled and starting pulling them towards the direction he was walking to. "Come one Natsu, we don't want do be late now do we?" Layla said still smiling at the male when he finally came to his senses.

"You know, we could still walk to school without you pulling on my arm." Natsu said getting annoyed by the blonde pulling him while still having his arm squeezed in between her huge knockers. Any man would kill to be in the same position teenager was in right now, but he never cared about being in a relationship since all he ever saw was people just getting depressed and angry over a relationship.

"Fine we will walk together to school but can you please let go of my arm? People are going to spread rumors or gossip that you and I are probably dating." Natsu stated while the blonde simply ginned at the pinkette thinking that the rumor didn't sound so bad.

"Don't worry about that Natsu, let them think what they want. It's not like I care about those rumors since you are pretty handsome." Layla muttered while blushing but she didn't realize that he heard her since the teen's hearing was better than an average person's.

"Huh, that's the first time someone has ever called me handsome" The pinkette realized with a straight face shocking Layla. Layla stopped abruptly but did not let go of Natsu. Layla then turned her head with an upset look on her face confusing him on why she was upset.

"Are you telling me that no one has ever called you handsome?" Layla asked with an angered tone while she was beginning to grip his arm tighter. "Yeah that's right, and it's also the first time anyone even complimented me I think." Natsu replied with a emotionless face and tone.

"WHY?! WHY CAN'T SOMEBODY ACKNOWLEDGE HOW HANDSOME YOU ARE! YOU ARE PROBABLY THE MOST HANDSOME MAN ON THIS PLANET!" Layla yelled out ferociously because of what she just realized. She also realized what she had just yelled and it made her blush of embarrassment. It was because of what she admitted and also realized that she probably made a scene in front of the school gate.

"What's your problem? It's not that big of a deal, not like it changes anything. What does it even matter to you? Everyone says you are the most gorgeous girl in school, but no one says anything about my looks. I don't really care about stuff like that. It's not a big deal." Natsu said getting annoyed on why the blonde would even get mad about him not being complimented. "It is a big deal because I like you Natsu! In fact, let me show you that I do before you even retaliate." Layla stated before she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck shocking him.

Then Layla got closer to Natsu's face making him have his guard up in case she would try anything funny on him or try to prank. He did not want to take any risks so he quickly came up with a solution to get away from the girl. "Hey Milkovich, help me with your friend." The teen said behind the blonde causing her to turn around and greet the person he was talking to. "Hey Ur, how are you?" The girl asked as she turned around and saw that nobody was behind her at all and turned back to the direction of the pink haired male barely noticing that he was no longer there.

' _Now that that's over with, it's time I get to class._ ' The male thought to himself as he walked towards the directions of his classroom hoping to not be late. Luckily he made it with a few minutes to spare, upon entering the classroom two guys were suddenly in front of Natsu causing him to raise his eyebrows in confusion. "What did you guys come up with this time?" The male asked the two males in front of him who were smirking and had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

The two who were in front of the pink haired teenager were Macao Conbult and Wakaba Mine. These two were in Natsu's class and these two males had dreams of becoming musical artists and each having their own harem. Although as of now they were no where near of pursuing that dream since each time they say they have come up with some lyrics to their first hit song , it always ends up with them being laughed at by their entire class, they weren't unpopular or anything like that it's just that... Their lyrics were kind of, or well they were... gay.

Those two weren't gay specifically, but the things they said made everyone believe they were though. Although Natsu always thought what they said were awkward, he thought the two were really funny and hoped maybe one day the two guys would come close to making their dream come true. He did not think having a dream of having their own harem was obtainable at all considering how he thought it would be exhausting and frustrating if he had a harem which he hopes he will not.

"Get this Natsu, we are actual musicians with insane song writing talent." One of them replied to the pink haired male causing him to roll his eyes from their response. "Macao, Wakaba... Look, let me tell you this bluntly. You guys are terrible coming up with any song lyrics instantly, remember what you guys said last time." The pink haired male said as he recalled last time the two males in front of him trying to make lyrics right off the top of their heads.

"Come on Natsu, if we can't do this then neither of us are ever going to have a harem." The other male said to Natsu who sounded confident in his statement and causing the pink haired teen to give in. "Fine, let me hear what you guys got." The male said to the purple and brown haired teens accepting that there was no way out of his situation. Wakaba started making a beat for Macao as he begun to start rapping.

"I was walking with some girls and they wanted a kiss, but I'm good because I only dudes on the lips." Macao said but as he finished everyone in class started laughing causing Macao and Wakaba to freeze when they realized what Macao said. The boy patted the two on the back telling them that they will get it next time. "Well, Well Natsu you are actually friends with these two chicks?" A male with a rough voice said making Natsu sigh in frustration as he realized who he was talking to now.

"Clive, shut up. Can you not just say something for like, a minute." The pink haired male replied to the man known as Gildarts Clive. Unlike Macao and Wakaba, Gildarts was actually popular both in school and girls. This man was a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair who usually had kept slicked back, he had a muscular body like Natsu's but unlike the pink haired male's Gildarts' was more bulkier. Gildarts also had a reputation as the strongest person in his school but what they did not know was Natsu has beaten the orange haired male several times.

It all started when the two bumped into each other with Natsu trying to apologize but the taller male did not care about the apology. He attempted to beat up the shorter teen but it ultimately failed as the pink haired male just struck him down with one blow. It was after that day that Gildarts kept challenging the teen to a brawl with the pink haired male always coming out on top. In truth Natsu was always bored since he had way more fighting experience than the taller males.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend Alberona? I see her by herself with a sad expression as you are with flirting with other girls." The male said to Gildarts causing him to have a frightful look on his face. "H-How do you know about that? Who told you? Where was she?" He kept asking Natsu as his face was turning blue from his terrified face. "Go ask her yourself." He simply replied as he walked to his desk when his teacher started speaking to him.

"I see you and Gildarts are getting along." He said sarcastically making Natsu reply in frustration. "Shut up Hades, I don't care about him since he won't leave me alone." He replied to his teacher making him smile at his response. "Also a blonde came into class earlier asked me to tell you that she is not done with you." The teacher now known as Hades stated towards his student.

"Wait... What?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **See you guys next chapter! Bye! Later!**

 **-King Out**


End file.
